Many conventional storage systems include one or more client devices connected over one or more networks to one or more storage management servers. Generally, storage management servers manage storage for, and are connected by, one or more networks to one or more storage arrays. Such systems can suffer from one or more performance issues, such as too much (i) storage space consumed on client devices and/or server devices by query data, (ii) computing resources consumed on client devices and/or server devices as a results of query-related activity; and (iii) network congestion between client devices, server devices and/or storage arrays as a result of query-related activity.
A need therefore exists for improved methods, systems and techniques for implementing queries that can help address one or more of the foregoing performance issues, and thereby help improve the query performance and/or overall system performance of a storage system.